Correspondence
by Pixagi
Summary: Sasuke's inbox over the course of a month. Wow... this guy is a loner... [OneShot][SlashYaoi][Love Triangle]


** DISCLAIMER **  
**Naruto**** and all associated characters are not mine. No profit is being made from this piece. **

** Correspondence  
Caylin –Pixagi- Webster   
**

**  
This is an experimental piece. Enter with caution. **

** SUchiha's Inbox  
Friday, June 5th  
1 New Message **

**FROM:** OrangeHokage **TO:** SUchiha u alive?

**BODY:** yo, wazzup? u alive? or shuld I nok down yer door to gather teh corpse? sakuras worried about u, and really, im worrying about u 2. leev the house once and awile, you might just liek it or sumthing. watev, do wat u want.

-Naruto

** SAVED **

** Sunday, June 7th  
1 New Message **

**FROM:** Med-ninintraining **TO:** SUchiha Picnic Saturday afternoon?

**BODY:** Hey, Sasuke-kun. It's been awhile. Naruto and I were wondering if you would like to come with us on a picnic this Saturday at 2pm. No big deal, but it would be great to have you there. It's been a long time since the three of us hung out together.

I tried calling you but you never seem to be home, and you don't appear to be returning my messages. Is everything okay?

Well, let me know.

Sakura -,-'-----

** DELETED **

** Wednesday, June 10th  
1 New Message **

**FROM**: TO: Did you get my last message?

**BODY**: Hey, I left a few more messages. Look, I just want to see you. Naruto and I miss you. No matter what you seem to think, we both care about you greatly. If you don't want to go, that's fine, but at least let me know whether or not you'll be there.

Sakura -,-'-----

** DELETED **

** Friday, June 12th  
1 New Message **

**FROM**: **TO**: SUBJECT: Vroom!

**BODY**: dude, your email addres sux major ass! why not sunthin more… i dunno… intresting? like, snakebait1o1 or darkavengerboy?

anyway, sakura wanted to know if you wanted to come with us on a picnic tomarrow. she sez ur not returning any of her calls or emails or anything. watz up with that? its not like shez stalking you or anything. wat, do you just delet all of her emails on site or sumthin? iwuldnt blame you, she was kinda scary for awhile. But, dude, we were like, 12 the time. She's dating LEE now, it's not like shell be all gross and hanging off you and talking all gross like (y do girls do thaT? its weird…do they think that's attractive or sumting?) but seriously, you should come hange out wit us. Itll b fun and we can have a food fight (and have sakura try to kill us XD). So, cmon, hang out wit us. We'll be at the park tomarrow 2. bther or b square.

…ew…

-Naruto

** SAVED **

** Saturday, June 13th  
1 New Message **

**FROM**: TO: SUBJECT: new ud cum around!

**BODY**: c?! that wasn't 2 painful, was it? And 2 tink, u might actually have a TAN (meaning, uv gone from pasty ass to whity mcwhiteboy). & c?sakura wasn't  
all gross and hanging off of you. may-b wen gaara gets here in a week we can do it again? Itll b fun, I promise.

Later  
Naruto

** SAVED  
**

** Sunday, June 14th  
1 New Message **

**FROM**: **TO**: wat?

**BODY**: waddaya mean u don't want to hang out wit gaara? he isnt all homicidal ne more. its not like hes gonna try 2 kill u (again). i wuldnt be wit him if he was.

Naruto out.

**SAVED**

** Tuesday, June 16th  
2 New Messages **

**FROM:** **TO**: ur a douch.

**BODY:** ur a total ASSHOLE! Y DID U SAY THAT?!? wat the HELL is wrong with u? yea, so wat, hes my boyfrend. y is that a problem? i cant believe ud be a homophobe, so y r you bing so stooped about this? am i missing sumthing here?

Naruto

** SAVED **

**FROM:** **TO**: Well, you're an idiot.

**BODY:** You know, if you had told him this, oh, a year ago this wouldn't be an issue. No wonder you've been all super loner-emo-boy lately, though.

Still, all your fault.

Sakura -,-'-----

** SAVED **

** Wednesday, June 17th  
1 New Message **

**FROM**: **TO**: o...

** BODY:** so… yea… finly clickd…

so… uh… how long?

Fuck.

um, shit… fuck. this is SOOO fucked up.

Naruto  
Xx

** SAVED **

** Friday, June 19th  
1 New Message **

**FROM:** TO: IM SO SRY!

** BODY:** i did NOT noe he was gonna do that! I SWEAR! IM SO SRY! ill talk 2 him, fuck!

shit…im so sry…

Naruto.

** SAVED **

** Wednesday, June 24th  
1 New Message **

** FROM:** TO: Plz stop ignoring me!

** BODY: **Look, I sed I was sry! PLZ! I shuldntv told him, but I didn't noehed do that! PLZ TALK TO ME AGAIN!

NAruto  
TTTT

** SAVED **

** Thursday, July 2th  
1 New Messages **

** FROM:** **TO:** You are such an asshole.

**BODY: **Why are you avoiding Naruto? He didn't ask Gaara to threaten you, and he most definitely does NOT condone Gaara's actions. He is, in fact, very angry with Gaara for that little episode and would love nothing more then for you to call him or something. Stop being such a jerk, or I'll sick Hinata on you. And believe me, that girl get's pretty scary when it comes to hurting Naruto.

Sakura

** SAVED **

**Tuesday, July 7th  
3 New Messages **

**  
FROM:** **TO:** My apologies…

**BODY:** My deepest apologies, it was wrong of me to threaten you, especially concerning your relationship with Naruto. It is not for me to choose for him his relationships.

My sincerest apologies  
Gaara

** FWD TO: Med-ninintraining  
DELETED **

** FROM**: **TO**: o, good!

**BODY:** he actually APOLOGIZED?! woah.. that's awesome. So… wer ok… right? Plz?

Naruto  
TTTT

** SAVED **

**FROM:** **TO:** Boys…

**BODY:** Well, at least he apologized… Naruto must've been holding out big time for that to happen. Oh well, at least he didn't try to kill you or anything.

Sakura -,-'-----

** SAVED **

**END…?  
A/N **

**Well, there you have it, there it is. This was pretty experimental, I wanted to see if I could tell a full out story with Sasuke's inbox. This was actually pretty fun. Everything was pretty much on the fly, but I think it turned out… okay. **

** Also, please let it be known that ALL of Naruto's spelling mistakes are INTENTIONAL. If you see any mistakes in the other e-mails, however, let me know. **

** So, let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
